A Very Happy New Year
by ashxdawnforever113
Summary: At the stroke of midnight, you must kiss the person close to you.  Couples: Ash/Dawn Pikachu/Buneary Brock/Nurse Joy


disclaimer:i own noting in this story

Argh! a female screamed as hands clutched her blue hair at her temples, her blue eyes wide with disbelief as she continued to stare at a calendar that was on the wall of the room that she was staying in. This is impossible!

Huh? a spiky black haired boy fell out of his bed with a loud thud, startled at the girl s shouts.

Pika, the yellow mouse Pikachu said sleepily as he lifted his head from his paws from where he was lying on the bed. He looked over to the side to see the boy pop his head from the ground, rubbing his head as he looked over at the bed toward the girl.

Oh! Are you okay Ash? the girl turned away from the calendar, momentarily forgetting her panic.

Fine, fine, Ash muttered as he climbed back onto his bed, stifling a yawn as he looked at her once more. What s the problem Dawn? Dawn s blue eyes lit up with panic once more.

It s New Year Eve! she told him. I can t believe we have been so busy that we never noticed it coming up!

Oh, is that all? Ash asked before he lay back down on the bed, closing his eyes.

Ash Ketchum! Dawn snapped, startling him awake once more and he sat up in bed and looked at Dawn with wide brown eyes. Are you even listening to me?

Yeah, Ask replied, sleepily. Dawn arched an eyebrow as she waited for him to repeat what she had told him, causing Ash to blanch when he realised that he had been caught out. Dawn gave a short nod with an hmph noise as she glared at him.

It s New Year Eve, Dawn repeated. Ash just stared at her before it sunk into his brain and his eyes widen in disbelief.

What? Ash demanded as he scrambled off the bed, nearly tripping over the covers in his haste before he reached the calendar and saw the red circle around the date before looking at his watch to ensure it was the same date. Where the hell did the time go? Ash shouted.

Don t ask me, I just found out today, Dawn muttered before she and Ash shared a look before they both sighed.

Pika? Pikachu looked at the calendar before looking at them both with a puzzled expression before he shrugged and curled back up in his spot to get some more sleep.

We d better go and see Nurse Joy about this, Ash told Dawn as he hurried into the bathroom to get washed and changed. Dawn had already had her shower and gotten dressed when she had woken up.

Pikachu Dawn ran a hand over Pikachu s back, trying to lull him back out of his sleep.

Pika, Pikachu turned onto his side, unwilling to wake up from his sleep. Dawn bit her bottom lip to prevent her laughers from escaping at how cute Pikachu was being.

Come on Pikachu, you can get some sleep later tonight, you need to get up now, she scratched his ears. Pikachu opened his eyes slightly as a dreamy look crossed his face. Dawn pulled her hand away, startling Pikachu who had moved his head to follow her hand in hope she would could continue to scratch him.

Dawn giggled when he stumbled slightly before opening his eyes all the way to see Dawn smiling down at him before she rubbed his head. You really are cute. She got up from the bed just as Ash came through from the bathroom freshly showered and in his normal clothes.

We ready? Ash grabbed his hat and pulled it on over his wet hair. Dawn nodded as Pikachu jumped up into Ash s shoulder and all three of them made their way out of their room only to walk into a mad rush.

A man pushed Dawn out of the way so he could hurry down the stairs. Dawn stumbled before Ash caught her just as more people came rushing down the corridor.

Whoa, Ash yanked Dawn back before she could get knocked over before sighing. I guess we re not the only one who s worrying about New Years Eve. Dawn and Ash took in the sight of everyone rushing about to get the centre set up for the party.

Nurse Joy was rushing about with a harassed look on her face before she spotted the two of them standing in the corner.

Oh, can you two help me out please? she gestured to the boxes that were in her hands. I need to get the signs up. Ash and Dawn moved over to her and took the boxes from her before she led them over to the Pokemon Centre where they could help her finish off decorating the centre for the party.

You forgot too? Dawn inquired when they reached the Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy nodded.

Yes, I had been so busy with the pokemon that I realised that New Year Eve was sneaking up on us last night, needless to say, it caused a bit of a panic as I called up the people in the town to remind them, Nurse Joy explained as they reached the counter, causing Ash and Dawn to place the boxes on the counter and she opened the boxes. Okay, can you please pin these banners up? she handed the banners to Dawn, who nodded and walked over to a wall. And could you please string them over the doors and windows? she handed the lights to Ash, who took them and moved over to the door.

She had grabbed some more decorations and started decorating the counter with the Pokemon cleaning up the room. They worked steadily for a few hours before Nurse Joy took a step back and wiped a sweat from her forehead before a bright smile crossed her face at seeing the room decorated and knew that the party area was nearly finished.

Thanks for your help, she told Ash and Dawn, who waved it off. Nurse Joy was about to say something when there was a faint beeping sound, causing her to walk over to the computer before she turned to face Ash once more.

Ash, you have a call, Nurse Joy spoke up. It s from a man named Brock.

Okay, thanks, Ash walked over to the computer with Dawn beside him where they saw a spiky brown hair man on the other side of the screen with a bright smile on his face. In the background, they could see people rushing about as they tried to get things ready for the party.

Hey guys! Happy New Year Eve! Brock cheered causing Ash and Dawn to grin.

Hey Brock, same to you, Ash told him.

How are you doing? Dawn asked. Brock grinned.

Fine, Nurse Joy is getting ready to set up the party tonight for New Years Eve is Nurse Joy doing the same over there? Brock asked and Dawn nodded.

Yeah, everyone is rushing about to get everything ready, guess we weren t the only one who was shocked to remember that it was New Years Eve, Dawn told him and Brock grinned.

Brock had left Ash and Dawn to their travelling when he had fell in love with Nurse Joy at one of the Pokemon Centre and she had admitted that she had the same feelings for Brock. Brock, unwilling to leave Nurse Joy, had told Ash and Dawn to go on as he wanted to stay with Nurse Joy.

Same here, Nurse Joy almost had a heart attack when she realised the date before rushing all over the place to get things set up. Same thing is happening with May and Misty, we all had been so busy, Brock explained.

How is May and Misty? Ash asked and Brock nodded.

They re fine. May is practicing for a new contest, she is with Brendan; both of them had met up during her travels. Misty is with Gary in Pallet Town, Gary had asked for her help with a water pokemon that had been stranded on the beach, Brock explained, Ash nodded.

I m glad that they are okay, Ash told him before Brock looked over his shoulder, obviously been called.

Look, I have to go. Nurse Joy needs me help with a sign, Brock told them as he turned back to face them. Remember, you need to kiss the person next to you when the clock strikes midnight! with that, the computer switched off and Brock s face was gone from the screen.

What did he mean by that? Ash wondered to himself before he looked at his watch. We d better get ready; the party will start in an hour. Dawn nodded as they all made their way up the stairs to their room.

Forty-five minutes later, Ash was resting his back against the wall as he waited for Dawn to finish getting ready. He was wearing his blue jeans, his hat and a black leather jacket. Dawn had mentioned that she liked seeing him in a leather jacket after the incident with an Electrike and he had bought the jacket on a whim when they had gone shopping.

Sighing to himself, he lifted his watch before looking at the closed door once more.

Are you ready Dawn? Ash asked.

Yeah, Dawn came out of the room dressed in blue jeans, a pink cardigan and a black jacket with a fur hood. She also wore her pink boots. Her hair was freed from her hat and clasps for the night.

Ash couldn t help but smile at the cute sight she made as she buttoned up her jacket and pulled her gloves on. She looked up at him with excitement clear in her eyes. Are you ready? Ash nodded and they both made their way down the stairs and into the main reception of the Pokemon Centre.

Nurse Joy was dressed in her normal nurse outfit and she smiled brightly when she saw them.

Hello, the party is over at the water fountain, just follow the lights, she told them. They nodded as they made their way out of the Pokemon Centre only for Dawn to gasp when she saw the lights had lit up the pathway over to the fountain which was a glowing blue colour. There were bins of fires carefully placed so it would help people stay warm. There were long tables filled with drinks and food.

Wow, breathed Dawn. Ash nodded in agreement while all the pokemon inched closer to the centre, curious at all the new things with Ash and Dawn following them as they took in the sight before they came to a stop.

Despite the cold, people were having fun as there was a band playing music and people dancing. There was a lot of chattering as people met up with people they hadn t seen in a while or just catching up on the latest.

The pokemon decided to explore the area to see everything with Ash and Dawn hanging back, watching them with small smiles on their faces. It was nice to see the Pokemon all excited before Dawn gave a soft sigh and rested her head on Ash s shoulder.

Ash tensed slightly at his before he relaxed and wrapped an arm around her waist, causing Dawn to smile slightly as she watched Nurse Joy move about, making sure the Pokemon were all happy and that the people were all bundled up properly before she took her spot on the stage.

The microphone whined as she picked it up and attracted everyone s attention. Nurse Joy gave them all a bright smile.

Welcome to Veilstone Town New Year Party! Everyone cheered as they clapped and raised their cups. We have a band here who will be playing music, we have stalls filled with different things and we have games so enjoy tonight!

The rest of the night was a blur as everyone had so much fun. Dawn cheered as Ash knocked over the cones before winning a stuffed Vulpix before he handed it to Dawn, who grinned as she took the toy into her arms.

Dawn had gotten Ash a black and red wristband that had a Pikachu on it. Ash had liked it before strapping it onto his wrist before they had moved onto another stall. The Pokemon had delighted in seeing all the stuffed toys and food. Pikachu had delighted in over having ketchup, one that had Dawn giggling with amusement and Ash slapping a hand over his eyes.

Soon, it was time for the count down and everyone moved to the centre of the street to watch the fireworks explode in the sky. Ash and Dawn had taken their seat on the water fountain edge.

Ten Nine Eight Seven! The crowd began to count down while Ash turned to look at Dawn only to smile slightly when he saw her eyes reflecting the fireworks that was now lighting up the sky.

Six Five Four! Dawn turned to face Ash with a bright smile on her face only for their eyes to meet and their smiles to slowly fade.

Remember at midnight, you have to kiss the person next to you! Brock s voice called through their minds as Ash s eyes dropped down to Dawn s lips only to darken more when he saw her lips part and her tongue swipe over her bottom lip.

Three Two One! Happy New Year! the crowd shouted before cheering as they turned to kiss their partners.

Happy New Year, Dawn, Ash whispered as he leaned in and Dawn smiled.

Happy New Year, Ash, she closed her eyes as Ash s lips brushed against hers. Ash moved in closer and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped an arm around his neck and her other hand rested on his shoulder as Ash deepened the kiss.

Bun, Buneary leaned in and pressed a kiss on Pikachu s cheek, causing a faint blush to cross his nose before he gave Buneary a shy smile and scratched the back of his head.

Pika, Pikachu leaned in and pressed a kiss to Buneary s cheek, causing her to blush as she gave Pikachu a shy smile as they both continued to stare at each other before Pikachu reached out and took Buneary s hand into his.

Ash and Dawn slowly parted with Ash resting his forehead against Dawn before he grinned.

This is turning out to be a good year, Ash told her. Dawn grinned as well as she looked up to his eyes.

I think so, Dawn agreed before Ash leaned back down and took her lips back into his just as more fireworks exploded into the sky.

The End 


End file.
